A New Life
by milie1228
Summary: Hello! Welcome to my first story. Clary's life is great. The war has ended. Her brother is alive. Simon is soon to be her Parabatai. She is Head of Institute. Everything is well. I suck at writing summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am going to say this only one time. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOT THE CHARACTERS,SETTING, NOTHING. Anyways, enjoy. If you want to suggest anything, review and say it! This is my first fan fic, and I hope to make more!**

* * *

My world flipped upside down after going to Edom. After I killed my brother Sebastian, all the evil in him was swept away and he turned good. I didn't think that Sebastian had a chance at living after the Heavenly Fire burned him. But apparently he did. To leave the realm, Asmodeus only wanted Simon's immortality. We were able to return home safely. Simon didn't want his life to lead as a mundane, so he ditched mundie school and trained at the Academy in Alicante, and ascended with the others. My mother and Luke, were able to return to Amatis' house in Alicante, and they started a new life there. Johnathan, as he liked to call himself now, had no more signs of demon activity in him anymore. In the City of Bones, the Silent Brothers tested him and the Sebastian with demon blood was gone. Forever. Everyone was happy. People thought that this was a ploy, an attempt to destroy Alicante, but the Silent Brothers and the people who trusted the new Johnathan defended him.

Everything was going right in my life for once.

* * *

I look around at the streets in Alicante. I am there for one last meeting, a signing of the new Accords. Apparently as one last stand, Johnathan has to be there and sign it to as to no more evil in him. I still can't believe why Jia Penhallow did not trust him at first but I know her reasons. He killed and Turned many. He turned the faeries against the Nephilim and he had to contribute to the work and the Cold Peace. Johnathan had to help build a new Accords Hall. Now that it is officially built, the brand new Accords are to be signed.

"You know," I say. "I truly think this is a better Accords Hall then the last one."

"You think so? Well I hope your not the only one to like it." Johnathan says. He tilts his head back to look at his work.

"What did you do to it again?" I ask. I have asked him many times before and he had always given me a very long answer that put me to sleep every time it came out of his mouth. "The shortened version this time."

"I helped design it on PAPER, with the Downworld Representatives and the Consul." Johnathan explains, rolling his eyes. "When do you go back to New York? You know I have to stay here and do other political related things."

"I have to go back after Simon's 'surprise'." I say. "Jace and I have to sign papers do all that crazy stuff to be the heads of the New York Institute."

I, of course have to go back to New York, but Jace and I are soon to be heads of New York Institute, we are 19 and 20 and Maryse said we are the youngest Institute runners in a long time. We need to sign papers, saying stuff about the law, blah blah blah. I also have to stay for Simon. He said he was going to surprise me on my upcoming birthday. Jem Carstairs, once known as Brother Zachariah, is soon to be Head of the Los Angeles Institute and Tessa Gray, the Blackthorn children, and Emma Carstairs are all moving in as well.

I turn and look behind me, hearing a few footsteps.

"Hello, Clary." Jace comes up behind me and hugs me. I turn to kiss him.

Johnathan laughs. "Come on you guys, in public?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jace asks. He lets go of me, but I hold onto his arm. Johnathan pushes us and we walk into the Accords Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, so I am completely new to this so I might freak out at one point. Let me get over this and I will write better. :)**

* * *

We take a step into the Accords Hall, the new one that Jonathan helped create. I have to say, its pretty cool looking! The dome on top, has five symbols on top to show that the Downworld and Nephilim are united, the first rune (The Mark of Cain) stands for the Nephilim, a leaf for Faeries, a moon for the Werewolves, stars for the Vampires, and a The Book of the White for Warlocks, all connected in a circle. Inside of the circle, is the symbol of the old Clave. The same pattern runs the floor.

I turn to hug Jonathan. "This is so nice!" I say. "I love it."

He looks down at me and smiles. Jace and Jonathan shake hands in a manly way. We sit down and Jonathan, having to sign a paper saying his own alliance, sits in the front. I am not saying he has to sign the Accords, he has to sign a paper to show all of Idris and the Institute Heads that there is final peace. After this we have to go down to the Gard and have Jace and my papers signed as NY heads, and Jem has to do it too, for the LA Institute. A lot of work to be done today!

We sit down and the very boring words of the Accords are spoken. Lily Chen signs it for the Night Children, Maia Roberts for Moon's Children, Kaelie Whitewillow for the fey, and-

"Who will stand for Lilith's children?" Jia Penhallow asks, her voice firm.

"I will." Catarina Loss stands up. She walks down the steps and goes to the podium where the other signers stand.

"Where is Mr. Magnus Bane?" Robert Lightwood stands up and looks around.

"He is on a leave for his son. He told me to take his position from now on." Catarina says, her voice calm. "If you have a problem I am sure you can report that to the Clave after this. Us Downworlders know you still think less than you. I don't think they would care anyways."

"I have no problem with this. I just wanted to make sure." Robert says. He sits back down.

"The Nephilim will sign this first." JIa signs the paper.

"Fey, will sign next." Jia says. "Children of the Moon, then Night, then Lilith's will follow." Everyone signs the papers.

"Thank you, please sit in your respective seats. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, please come down from your seat." My brother looks back at me, and I smile encouragingly. He walks down to the podium.

"You will sign on this line. I will sign on this. This is to show that there is peace between you and the Nephilim and you will hence forth be under the title of Nephilim and not Supreme Guy who wanted to take over the world." Jia says.

Jonathan signs on his line and Jia does too. Everyone claps.

"Thank you for coming down here today. If the following join us later tonight in the Gard, that would help me and you in your career." Jia says. Robert Lightwood stands up and gives her a piece of paper which Jia unfolds.

"James Carstairs, formerly known as Brother Zachariah, Jace Herondale, and Clary Fairchild must come to the Gard tonight. And everyone else coming is optional." Jia reads. "See you tonight."

Jace starts to walk out and I tug on his shirt so he will wait for our friends. As I scan the room for Isabelle and Simon, I see Jonathan talking to Jia. He nods and he starts walking to Jace and me. Jace taps me on the shoulder and he points to where Isabelle, Maryse, and Simon sit. Isabelle waves at us, and she drags Simon to us.

"What was that about?" I ask my brother.

"Oh, Jia wanted to tell me that she has my back and the signing was only to get people's satisfaction."

"Good," says Izzy. "I'd never thought that I would be forgiving you for killing Max, but that was only the demonic activity in you before. Also, thank you."

"For what?" Jonathan asks, turning to look at her.

"Locking us in the Edom." Izzy retorts.

"Izzy-" Jace starts. Simon puts his hand on hers.

"No thanks for that, but then the demon took the vampireness away from Simon and it was all good. Then he Ascended and well you know how that turned out." Izzy hugs Jonathan. We all laugh.

* * *

We all go out for lunch and Alec and Magnus join us.

"Catarina Loss took your position, Magnus." Jace says.

"Good. It's kinda hard to do stuff when you have a Max and Alec on the council but he took the day off to play with Max." Magnus says.

"Nice," I say.

I notice Simon, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Jonathan look at each other and then Simon gets up and walks over to my chair. I turn to him. He gets down on one knee.

"Simon when I did this, I didn't get down on one knee." Jace says, rolling his eyes. Alec laughs at him.

"Do what?" I question aloud.

"Clary Adele Fairchild, will you become my Parabatai?" Simon asks.

 **This one is a longer chapter than the other one. I hope you like it. Any ideas to give me, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Enjoy :)**

* * *

I am stunned. I now realized the glances from my friends to each other, then to Simon, and then me. They all knew.

"Is... is this the surprise?" I stutter.

Jace rolls his eyes, "Of course,"

I hug Simon.

"Yes, I will become your Parabatai." I say.

Everyone claps.

"Oh my god," I say realizing something.

"Yep. Also when we get back we have to start the training." Simon explains. "Jace and Alec helped me figure it out."

"And this was the surprise?" My voice is rising with excitement.

"Yes, but if you don't want it, then we don't have to." Simon says.

"It's ok, it is just all making sense right now." I laugh. For the last few weeks Simon, Jace, and Alec got together in one of their rooms and discussed things, which I assumed was this. I guess this because I heard my name a few times. I saw Izzy and Jonathan in there a few times too so they were in it too.

* * *

Jonathan and I go to our mom's and Luke's house. I go to one of the guest rooms. Jonathan takes one down the hall.

We aren't living here forever, nor my mom or Luke. This is a temporary thing, until mom and Luke get a place in New York, Jonathan probably getting an apartment somewhere near the Institute. Jace and I are planning on living in our usual rooms. Jace, down the hall next to Alec's room and Izzy's room and mine are next to Max's old room. Simon's new job required a lot of moving around, his job being someone who could talk to scared Mundanes, who could Ascend like he did, so if Simon were to sleep in the Institute, he would sleep in an extra room. My mom and Luke only decided to live in New York recently.

Maryse wanted to give me and Jace her room, but we told her she could keep it. She refused and she decided to sleep in a larger guest room and make it her new room. I guess she wasn't still over her divorce with Robert.

Someone knocks at the door.

"Come in," I say. I had pulled out my sketchbook, but I didn't really feel like drawing.

Jonathan walks in and sits on my bed.

"Clary, I want you to draw a truth rune on you." he says handing me his stele.

I tilt my head in question, but I let him.

After he drawing the truth rune on me, he asks, "Clary, do you trust me?"

I understand now why he drew that rune on me. "Yes." I say. He gives me a look of satisfaction.

"Ok, I know this might sound like a Sebastian move but I did want the truth."

"I understand," I say. I hug Jonathan.

"Do you think all our friends trust me?" he whispers.

"Yes." I say firmly. "Can I cancel this rune out now? It's kind of like the Mortal Sword. It hurts."

A wave of worry crosses Jonathan's face as he cancels the rune out.

"Thanks." I say, rubbing the spot on my arm where the rune was drawn then crossed out.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that. I wanted your honest opinion." he said sadly.

"And I would have given it to you." I say. "But I understand why you did that. You don't know me and my friends that well. I'm sorry if they aren't that comfortable with you in the beginning. But give them time, and they will learn."

Jonathan hugs me.

* * *

"Come on Clary, let's go, we're almost late! Can you have a portal ready for us in a minute? I sent fire message to Magnus, and he's meeting us on the other end." my mother's voice calls somewhat frantic.

I set down my sketchbook. I was drawing my friends and was lost in my head, until I heard my mom's voice which always snapped me out of my day dreaming. I tug a brush through my hair and I hop over some clothes reaching for my stele. I open my drawer and find a dagger to put in my boot. I put on a black sweater. I walk downstairs and head outside, ready to create a portal. Jonathan comes out of the house, my mom, and Luke coming out after.

I draw the rune and I think of the Gard. I picture it and I see Magnus on the other side. That's how I know where to go.

"Go," I say to Jonathan. He goes through. My mom and Luke go in after and I head in after them.

When I get to the other side, I fall a bit. It explained why it looked like I was taller than Magnus. I aimed a bit too high.

I go inside the Gard and in the entrance, I see Emma Carstairs, and Julian Blackthorn.

"Hey!" I wave to them. Emma pulls me in for a hug. "How's life?" I ask them.

"Great!" Julian says.

"Where are your siblings?" I ask, looking for the four younger siblings.

"We left them at the Los Angeles Institute with my friend Cristina Rosales. She's our age so we could trust her." Emma explains.

"Four children left alone with one fourteen year old?" I ask sort of scared for the girl. "Isn't that a lot for one person?"

"She wasn't alone. Diana Wrayburn our tutor stayed with her." Julian says.

"Oh good." I say a bit more relieved. I scan them both. Julian and Emma are both taller than me. "Hey, are you guys Parabatai?"

"No." Julian says. "Emma wanted to, but she ditched me for Cristina."

"Jem saw that it wouldn't be a good idea for both of our futures. I told him that that was only so we would stay together. He understood and told us that wouldn't be good for us. He also promised that he wouldn't let the Clave separate us." Emma explains.

The way that they looked at each other, I could see that eventually they would become more than just friends.

"Jem was right. He is smart." I say. "Let's walk in?"

We walk in and they head for the row that is behind us. They sit down with Tessa, and Jace and I sit in front with Jem. Simon sits with the Lightwoods.

There are multiple rooms in the Gard. Two of them are council rooms. There is a big one for larger councils. We are in the smaller one. This one only has ten rows of seats circling around a stage. Jia walks to the stage and the council starts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry if there are mistakes in the story. I can type but sometimes there are things that I don't realize or my brain is going too fast for the words to get down on paper. I legit only realize the mistakes after it is written and published, haha. Anyways, if you think that I should do other perspectives let me know! Right now I am enjoying Clary's but I can do others. Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

"Thanks again for joining us." Robert Lightwood says. "Let the council begin."

"First, I would just like to personally congratulate Jem and Tessa Carstairs on their marriage." Jia starts. Everyone claps in Jem and Tessa's direction.

"James Carstairs is approved to be Head of the Los Angeles Institute. Former Silent Brother and Parabatai, this guy has lived for over one hundred thirty years and has seen almost everything. If anyone objects Mr. Carstairs' new position in the Shadow World, please speak now.

No one stands or objects.

"Good. James Carstairs, please sign this paper." Jia says "This shows your alliance with the Clave, which you already are, but as the leader of the Los Angeles Conclave."

Jem signs the paper. Everyone claps.

"Permanent residents of LA Institute are Blackthorn children, James Carstairs, and Tessa Gray. Anything can be changed, and as Head of Institute, it is by law to take in Shadowhunters in need of a home."

Jem goes back to his seat. Jace clasps Jem's hands. Jem turns in his seat, and hugs Tessa and then Emma.

"Now if Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild could come to the stage." Jia asks. Jace and I walk up to the stage. I squeeze Jace's hand. I am nervous and he is too, I could tell by touching his arm. At my touch he steadies himself and we stand at the podium.

"Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild to head the New York Institute. Any objections?"

No one says anything and Jia tells us to sign the papers. We sit back down and Tessa squeezes my hand. Jace and Jem shake hands, and then Tessa moves to hug Jace.

"Permanent residents of the New York Institute are to me Alexander Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Clary Fairchild, and Maryse Lightwood." Jia says. "This council concluded. Thanks for your time."

Jem pokes me and Jace. We turn to look at him. "Get your friends and come see me and Tessa outside."

A bit confused, Jace and I gather Emma, Julian, Alec, Izzy, and Simon. I scan for Jonathan, but he already left with Magnus, my mom, and Luke. I guess Jem didn't really need him, he asked for my friends.

We meet Jem and Tessa outside. We walk over and Jem smiles.

"Carstairs, Fairchilds, Herondales, Blackthorns, Lightwoods, and a Lovelace all in one place." Tessa says. "Reminds me the days of my children and the people that were close to my husband and me. All wonderful people."

"Jem, why did you need us here? I mean we don't mind, it's just we have to go pack for Los Angeles and New York. Everyone leaves tonight." Emma says, speaking for all of us. We all nod next to her.

"I just wanted to say if you don't trust anyone, you can trust us and each other." Jem says. "Tessa and Magnus are probably more than happy to send fire message to the other."

Tessa nods. "I know Magnus very well. We trust each other."

"Ok, thank you so much." Jace says. He hugs Emma, who gives a little gasp. He moves to shake hands and hug Julian in a manly way. Emma and I hug and I shake hands with Jem. I hug Tessa tightly. I pull her over to talk to her.

"How's everything?" I ask.

"Great," she smiles. "You have an Institute to run. Not too hard right?"

I laugh. "Probably not as bad as the weight of the whole world on me."

Tessa smiles again. "Ya know, for living this long, it is still a bit awkward to see your descendants after all this time."

I laugh again. "That could surprise one."

"But it is good to see such old, wonderful families, know and trust each other again. I don't know really what happened between my living in the Spiral Labyrinth and now, but I had hoped to see my friends and families' families continue." Tessa says.

* * *

I portal my friends and me back home. Simon comes up to my door to check in on me.

"Clary," he says. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I respond. "It's sort of hard to believe Jonathan's coming home in a few months. It's been like two years. I don't know if my life will ever be the same. What if he doesn't like it? He's never really faced society yet. Never had peer pressure on him."

"Which is as long as I have been training for Ascension. I completed it. You barely saw me for those two years. Then I Ascended, turned into a Lovelace in my friend's honor. I changed a lot after that."

"But you're still _Simon._ " I protest.

"Not that much anymore. I don't play DD anymore. I _live_ in it." Simon says. "My point is that you can handle change better than most people. Look at you, Shadowhuntery and-"

"Look at you!" I say motioning his body.

"Clary, shut up for a second." Simon says impatiently.

"Anyways. You figuring out that you were a Shadowhunter? You were fine. You figuring that your mom was in the Circle and Valentine was your dad? You were okay. You finding out that you and Jace were siblings, but then you weren't? You were- um... fine. I turned into a vampire. Boom. You were fine. Clary your life could change a thousand times and you would be okay."

"Yeah, and?" I ask, still confused why Simon was telling me this stuff.

"All I'm saying Jonathan will be okay with you when he moves to New York." Simon says. He hugs me.

"Thanks, Si." I say.

"No problem, future Parabatai." Simon says. I walk inside and he follows. He was living with us while we were in Idris for this short time. I tell Simon I am going to Jonathan's room and we say bye to each other. Then I walk over to Jonathan's room. I knock softly.

"Hey, Jon." I say. "Can I come in?"

He opens the door and I see our mom sitting on his bed. "Sure."

"Hey, mom. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I was just talking to Jonathan to where we should live when he gets back home. But for now while we hold your birthday I was wondering where he'd like to stay. I suggested he stay with us for the days that he was here then move somewhere else later. Shadowhunters don't really have mundane jobs so it would be better just to live in the Institute." Jocelyn says.

"I want to live in the Institute." Jonathan says. "Just to get used to the flow of being a normal Shadowhunter and stuff. Like instead of being under Valentine's influence for most of my childhood."

"Okay. Don't forget about Jace, he lived the same way. Look how he turned out." I say. "Mom what are you going to do?"

"I am going back to painting. Still working and living as a Shadowhunter, but painting."

"Okay." I say. "I'm going to head to my room to go pack and then sleep before we have to go home to New York. Partaking is a bit tiring."

"Have a nice nap, Clary." my mom says. I exit the room.

 **Thanks for reading this. I might do some bits of the Parabatai training, but then skip to the Ritual. Pls review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N If anyone was confused at who's POV that was in the first four chapters, that was Clary. I thought that I would just have Clary's POV play throughout the story, but I thought it would be fun to try out other people's as well.**

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

I pack all of my belongings in the suit case I brought from New York a month ago. I search under the beds in hope that I didn't forget anything. To me it doesn't matter that much anyway, we were at the Trueblood (My mom's maiden name) House while we stayed in Alicante while the Accords and stuff was going on. I go downstairs into the living room to see if there was anything missing in here too. I, Izzy Lightwood can't cook. I am also not the neatest person alive. The neatest person alive is Jace. I find a hairbrush and see that it's mine. I sigh and return upstairs having not found anything else. I am honestly going to miss Alicante. It is my second home. I will have to return in a few months anyways to see dad and also for Simon and Clary's Parabatai stuff. I finish packing and return to the hallway sparking an idea.

"Jace?" I knock on his door. I wait a second. "Okay, no matter what you're doing in there, I am coming in."

I go in to discover he is sleeping. I smile and exit the room. As I am closing the door, I hear a faint, "Izzy?" coming from inside. I grin and walk back inside.

"Hey," I say, walking over to the side of the bed. "Have a nice nap? You know we are leaving in thirty minutes right?"

"I... What?!" Jace half screams. He leaps up from the bed and starts to open his suitcase. Undoing the zipper, he opens it to find all his stuff neatly packed inside. Jace sighs with relief. I crack, laughing until my sides hurt a bit.

"I guess I forgot I already packed." Jace says. He comes around to sit on the side of his bed.

"Well, well, well that was funny, but I had already guessed you packed." I say. "I came in to talk to you. You know what is tomorrow right?"

"No... why?" Jace stammers.

"Oooh. This is good. I am telling Clary you forgot her birthday." I grin.

"WHAT?! Oh yeah. Simon was originally planning the surprise on her birthday, but he wanted to do it in Alicante in front of everyone." Jace says, remembering.

"Jace, what is with you? First you forget you packed and now you forget your girlfriend's birthday? Is everything okay?" I ask. I rub his back in slow circles.

"Yeah, I think. I guess I haven't been over the Jonathan stuff yet. Oh and Simon's Ascension." Jace says.

"IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE THE JONATHAN THING AND-"

"Yeah, but don't deny it's still surprising. He had DEMON blood in him. The Heavenly Fire is the opposite of that. It should of killed him."

"So you're saying that Jonathan shouldn't have lived. Clary and Jocelyn would have mourned for the Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern that they never knew, not Sebastian. Jonathan is a brother, a son. He is good now and that is all that matters." I roll my eyes.

"That's true. Now, why did you barge in here?" Jace asks. "I might've slept longer."

"It is now five thirty in the evening. When we get back to the Institute, it will be six. Everyone will be tired, Clary especially."

"Why her?" Jace asks, clueless.

"She's making the portal, dumbo." I roll my eyes again. "Anyways. I was going to call Alec, Magnus, you, Simon, and Jocelyn either that night or the next morning, depending on the tiredness level of everyone. I wanted to throw Clary a surprise birthday at the Institute. What do you think?"

"What about Jonathan?"

"He can come too." I say. "I think he is coming through with us tonight, for Clary's birthday tomorrow anyways."

"Good. He deserves to be in on this."

"Okay. We have to go soon." I check the clock on Jace's nightstand. "It's almost six."

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I enter my room for the last time. I grab my suitcase and pull it downstairs out to the lawn. I roll it to Maryse's house, where I am going to make a portal to get my friends back to New York. A few minutes later Jonathan, my mom and Luke come too.

Izzy, Alec, Jace, and Maryse join us from inside the Trueblood House.

"Alec is Magnus waiting for us on the other side?" I ask. I get my stele ready to draw the portal rune.

"Yeah, with Max too. Aim for outside of Institute." Alec says. "You'll see him there."

I draw the portal rune, thinking of the Institute's exterior. I see the Institute come into view, and search for Magnus. I see him and Max standing on the Institute's front steps. I aim there. "Go through!" I shout. I see my friends go in first, along with Jonathan. My mom and Luke follow. After seeing everyone go through, I follow.

I step into the portal letting it take me to New York. A second later, I'm there. Home. After a month, I am back. I thank Magnus and bade him good night. I high five little Max and they go home. Alec was staying in the Institute tonight. After I am done with my Parabatai training with Simon, he is going to stay in Magnus' apartment for Max and for Magnus, of course.

I go in my room. I quickly unpack, throwing my stuff back into it's proper places. I take my dirty laundry into the wash room to wash it in the laundry machine, and then heading back into my room.

I walk down the hall to Jace's room to kiss him goodnight. He says goodnight to me and then says he is tired and wants to sleep. I pretend to make a disappointed face at him and I go back to my room.

I close the door getting ready for bed, then I throw myself under the covers, and in a minute, I am fast asleep.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"Okay, I think she's sleeping, you can come in now." I say to Izzy, knocking on her door. She opens it in her PJ's and giggles.

"Okay, go get Simon. I will tell Alec. Magnus doesn't have to be in on this but he has to be told, and someone's got to get Jonathan." Izzy says. "Jocelyn or Luke doesn't have to come tonight. They should know too."

"I'll get Jonathan, and tell Jocelyn and Luke. You get Alec and Simon. Actually, get Magnus, he's our best party planner."

"Okay, meet you back here in a few."

I go to my room and call Jocelyn.

"Hi Jace." she says.

"Hey, does Jonathan have a phone yet?" I ask.

"No I was planning to get him one sometime soon though. Do you need him right now?"

"Yeah. We are trying to throw a surprise birthday for your daughter tomorrow and-"

"Oh good idea! Let me go get him." I hear Jocelyn walking through a hallway and calling to Jonathan.

"Hey, Jace. I heard something about a birthday for Clary?" Jonathan says.

"Yeah, come over to the Institute right now, it's a surprise, so don't tell her, and uh yeah, can you come over?"

"Sure."

"Cool, bro. Look, let me call Magnus. I can have him portal you over."

"Okay, thanks."

"See you soon!" I end the call.

I call Magnus, asking him to come over to work on Clary's birthday tomorrow, and to portal Jonathan too.

He does and soon everyone is here and in Izzy's room, planning.

"I think we should hold the party in the ballroom." Alec says.

"Yeah, it's the biggest room with open space in the Institute." Simon agrees.

"When should we hold it though? At night or in the day?" Jonathan asks.

"I think we should do it at night." I answer. "Gives us more time to plan."

"I think it would be funny on Clary if we all forget about her birthday, except maybe Jocelyn and Luke, cuz they're her parents." Magnus says. "Tessa's friends and I did it to her once, she was really sad at first, but she got over it after we had a birthday for her."

"That's a great idea." I say. "Who should we invite?"

"Maia, Bat, I might be able to get Emma and Julian down too," Magnus says thoughtfully. "Lily, Catarina... Nothing too big."

"Agreed, but I don't know about Emma or Julian." Simon says. "They just got home and they live in L.A."

"I can still ask Tessa." Magnus says. "Tomorrow right? I can fire message Tessa tonight."

"Yeah. Theme?" Alec says.

"I don't know. What does Clary like?" I ask.

"COME ON MAN, YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND." Izzy says, punching me. I get a lot of punches from my friends. "I don't think there should be a theme. Jace you _have_ to play the piano, and if Magnus can get Jem, Tessa, the Blackthorn children, and Emma down, then Jem can play violin."

"Okay, so Los Angeles Institute's residents have to come. That girl Christina can come too and Diana, she's nice." I list. "Including us, Maia, Bat, Catarina, and Jocelyn and Luke. Oh, how did I forget Max too? That is roughly twenty four people."

"There's the list. Most people will be able to make it. The only people I doubt coming is L.A. residents." Magnus says. "Like I said, I will fire message Tessa." He exits the room.

"Okay, that's good. Catering from Taki's, I'll go tomorrow." I say, making a mental note in my head to do that."

"Jace, Lily, and Jem can provide music and if not, there is a speaker system in there so Simon can sing. NO WE CAN NOT INVITE YOUR BAND TO COME AND PLAY." Izzy says.

"Okay, I think this is enough for tonight. I'll tell my mom and Luke when I get home. So, everyone forget Clary's birthday tomorrow. Just act like it's a normal day. Izzy, make a group chat with everyone in this room and add Jocelyn. She can keep me updated. Everyone has stuff to do tomorrow dealing with it right?" Jonathan says.

"Yeah. Jace, go to Taki's tomorrow for Catering. Go to the Hotel Dumort and ask Lily if she can come. She's our friend too. Simon, go down to the police station and ask Maia and Bat if they can come. Izzy, tomorrow before the party, do Clary's hair and makeup. I can order a cake. Everyone's got to take shifts and go down to the Ballroom to help put up the decorations." Alec orders everyone around.

"Good news!" Magnus says, coming back into the room. "They can come! And Helen and Aline had a week off from Wrangel Island so they can come too!"

"Good," Izzy says. "Magnus, to help out tomorrow you can help do decorations."

"So I think that wraps everything up. I'll go home and tell Luke and Jocelyn. Magnus, portal please?" Jonathan asks.

"Yeah, good night everyone!" Alec walks Magnus and Jonathan out.

I'm so excited for tomorrow. I think about Clary and the plan as I get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be great.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I really like other character's perspectives. I think that just Clary would be boring. If you want to see anyone's specifically, tell me.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

OMG today is my birthday! I am finally turning twenty. I couldn't wait for Izzy to dress me up, and then maybe head down to Pandemonium later tonight. I head down to the kitchen. That's weird. I see my friends, doing normal stuff, none of them say anything as I walk to the pantry to get some cereal. Jace waves at me and smiles.

"Hey Clary, I need to run out for a bit. Do you want anything?" Jace asks. He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

What I wanted to say was, _Um, hello? Today's my birthday. I want to do something special._ I didn't though. I just say, "No thanks, I'm good."

Simon comes in, grabs, a granola bar, and then run out.

"Hi, Simon." I call.

"Oh, hey Clary. I was just about to head out to see Maia and Bat. Need anything?" Simon waves and comes over to eat a bite of my cereal, because he is weird like that.

"Oh no, I don't need anything." I say. "Can I come to see Maia and Bat?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Clary. We already made reservations for three at a place. I would have squeezed you in if I had known you wanted to come. Gotta go!" Simon says, running out of the kitchen.

That was really weird. Simon never missed my birthday. I didn't want to pressure him or anyone into remembering, because it would have made them feel bad. I finish my breakfast and head to my room.

I get a call from my mom, and answer it.

"Hey, mom." I say.

"Happy Birthday, Clary!" Jocelyn's voice warms my head.

"Thanks. Funny, you're the only one that remembered it today." I say.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" my mother's voice becomes a bit worried.

"No, I've been up." I say.

"Not even Simon? Well why don't you remind them what today is? They'll know then."

"I guess I can do that." I lie.

"Luke, says happy birthday as well. I have to go, I have to do stuff later. Once your friends remember you guys can do something. Bye Clary!"

"Uh, bye mom." I say as she hangs up.

That was really weird. I hope at least Izzy or Alec remember.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

"-look anyways, I feel really bad for her. I saw her moping around like a sad dog today at breakfast." Jace was saying. I wasn't listening until then. I was helping Max blow up balloons.

"Okay, just if she brings it up, don't ignore it. Just say Happy Birthday and then promise to do stuff later." I answer.

"I guess so. Hey did you order the cake?" Jace asks.

"Yeah."

"Is it going to be done by six tonight?"

"I think so." I answer. Izzy snuck into Clary's room last night to choose a picture out of her sketchbook. She chose a picture of all of our friends and then she took a picture of it and sent it to me. This morning at the bakery, I asked them to put the picture on the cake and write. _Happy Birthday Clary!_ on it. I am to pick up the cake tonight.

"Okay. Good. Where are you?" Jace asks.

"In the ballroom, with Izzy and Max. Max is helping me blow up balloons, and Izzy is putting up some decorations." I say, looking around.

"Okay, don't go overboard, Clary doesn't like that much attention." Jace says.

"THIS IS IZZY AND MAGNUS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm at Taki's, ordering food right now. Bye."

I put my phone away, turning my attention back to my warlock child.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

It is noon. I decide to find Jace. I can't find him in the Institute so I decide to ask Alec. Alec was in his room with Max. Alec was trying to tell Max that he didn't have a mom.

"See, you don't have a mommy." Alec says gently.

"Everyone has a mommy." Max argues. "You have Grandma Maryse."

"What about Magnus? Magnus' mommy is dead."

"Daddy Magnus has Asmodeus as his daddy."

"He told you, huh?"

"I'm telling you I have a mommy, but I don't remember who she is, or where she is." Max complains.

"Well, I mean you do, but she's not here. It's just me and Daddy Magnus."

"And Clary."

"WHAT?!"

"No, look there, Clary." Max points to me.

"Sorry to interrupt. Do you know where Jace is?" I ask.

"He's at Taki's." Alec answers. "Max, go find Izzy." Max waves to me and leaves.

"Oh my god, is he CHEATING ON ME?" I ask. I wonder if that was why he was being so weird this morning.

"NO. Why would you think that?"

"He was being weird at breakfast today. I wondered if he wasn't interested anymore. If he's really not interested, I guess I don't know what to say."

"Clary, you have no idea how much Jace loves you. When we were driving back to the Institute the first time we met you, Jace wouldn't stop talking about you. Izzy and I could see it, he loved you. You could have been the world's biggest player, cheater, and he would have wanted you no matter what. When he found out that you were siblings, he hated it. You have no idea. When you told him that the Angel Raziel could give you anything you wanted, and you chose to bring Jace back that was the first time I ever saw that he would do anything for you completely. If you died, he would die. He would kill himself just to see you again. If you break up with him, he would die inside. He would never fall for any other girl. So, what I'm saying, is that Jace would never cheat on you." Alec says. "Just don't break up with him okay?"

I stare open mouthed. "He told you all of that?"

"He didn't have to. I could see it. He did tell me about Raziel though." Alec says. "He's coming back now." He checks his phone.

"I can ask him if he wants to do stuff when he's back." I say. "Thanks, Alec. I'm going to text him now."

"Bye, Clary."

I go back to my room. I open my phone to text Jace.

Me: hi jace.

Jace: hi. is everything ok?

Me: yeah. do you want to do something when you get back? alec told me you were at taki's.

Jace: sorry. i promised alec to do something today. we haven't really done anything together in a while.

Me: ok have fun. bye

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I go back to the Institute. It hurts me to turn down Clary. But in order to make her happy things had to happen. Even turning her down. I head back to the ballroom. Izzy and Magnus have set up a bunch of stuff.

"Hey everyone, this looks great! Has Jonathan stopped by yet?" I say.

Izzy poked her head from around a bunch of balloons she was tying to a post. "Yeah, he just left."

"Good." I respond.

"Listen, I have to get her ready around five. It should take around an hour to get Clary ready. People will get here around five thirty. Everyone should be in position around five fifty. Alec will get the cake when the guests start arriving."

"What positions?" I ask.

"Oh, I was thinking, I'll be like, oh Clary I'm sorry we forgot your birthday. Want to come to Pandemonium to celebrate? And then I get her ready. I'll lead her to the ballroom, and then music will be playing and stuff and all. We can go in and we'll all be like 'Surprise!' and then we party. What do you think?"

"Okay, it's good." I say. "I'll pick up Taki's at five thirty."

I walked around to find Alec. He was in his room.

"Hey Alec. I told Clary we are bonding. What's new with you?"

"Speaking of her. She thought you were cheating on her."

"What did I do?!" I ask tensing up.

"You were acting weird around her this morning. I told her a speech about how much you love her, relax."

"Good." I calm a bit. "How's everything?"

"Great, did you go to the ballroom yet?" Alec asks. "It's pretty good so far."

I nod. "Izzy has this plan."

"What plan?" Simon says walking in. "I asked Maia and Bat to ask everyone to come, they can by the way, but they wouldn't so I was out longer than planned. I had to go out and ask everyone."

I explain the plan that Izzy made to Simon and Alec.

"Oh, good." Simon says.

"Simon you have to tell everyone when they all get here. I have to get a cake, and Jace has to go to Taki's."

"Yeah yeah okay." Simon says waving us off. "I'm going down to help." Simon leaves the room.

Alec and I follow him down to the ballroom.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

I check my phone. "Okay guys it's time. I'm going to Clary." It is five o'clock.

"Okay, good luck." Jace says.

I walk down to Clary's room. I put my ear up to her door, and discover that she was crying.

"Clary, can I come in?" I put my hand on the doorknob.

A muffled sound says no. "Clary, I'm coming in anyways."

I open the door to find a pillow flying at me. I duck and come around to Clary, opening my arms to hug her.

"How can anyone forget my birthday. It's my birthday today. Simon hasn't forgotten for 12 years and suddenly he just does!" Clary complains.

"Clary, I didn't forget-"

"Whatever. Leave me alone so I can stay in here. I bet even if you remembered you wouldn't do anything anyways." Clary buries her head under her pillow.

"Clary, let me make this up for you. Let me choose some clothes for you, do your makeup and we can head down to Pandemonium."

"Oh fine."

I choose a dress for Clary while she showers. I choose this green dress which brings out her eyes. I also know that Jace likes this one.

She finishes her shower and changes into the dress, sort of confused. I set out black heels and I start on her makeup. It's a really simple look, but with a bit of glam.

I receive a text from Jace.

 _Alec and I got cake and food. Everyone's here and ready._

"You look great! Ready?" I say admiring my work on her.

She nods and I pull her up. We head down to front door of the Institute.

"Wait, I forgot something. Come with me to get it." I say. She follows curiously. I purposefully lead her near the ballroom.

"What is that sound?" she asks.

"I don't know, let's check." I say. Then, I push open the grand double doors to the ballroom.

I only catch a glimpse of Clary's face as she covers her mouth with her hand.

 **So I am sorry that it ended like this. I thought it was too long, so I split it into two chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here's the actual birthday.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouts. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I start laughing as Izzy catches me. I fall with excitement.

My mom comes up and hugs me tightly.

"You guys were all in on this?" I ask.

"Yes," Simon comes up. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks so much!" I say gratefully.

I discover who's here. Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Jocelyn, Luke, Jonathan, Maia, Bat, Catarina, Lily, Max, and-

"Emma?" I say curiously.

"Hi Clary! Happy Birthday." Emma waves to me. "Look Helen and Aline are here, and Julian and his siblings, and Jem and Tessa too."

I hug Helen and then Aline. "How did you guys get over here?" I ask. I turn to Magnus who is talking to Tessa and Jem, knowing probably they had something to do with this.

"Magnus asked Tessa if she could bring us to your party." Helen says. "And Aline and I were allowed to go to L.A. and spend time with my siblings, so we decided to come."

A pretty girl with long black hair and soft brown eyes comes up too. "Hi, Clary. Happy Birthday! I'm Cristina Rosales. I'm Emma's friend."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you." I respond shaking hands with Cristina.

"Happy Birthday, Clary!" Diana Wrayburn calls to me.

"Thank you!" I say in return.

"Let's eat and then the party can begin officially after." Jace comes up and puts his arm around me.

My friends had ordered an assortment of foods from Taki's.

"Is this where you went, when I thought you were cheating on me?" I ask Jace.

Everyone laughs. "Yeah," Jace replies. We all sit down.

I have a good time eating foods from Taki's. Jace must've really known what I liked because most of the foods were the things that I like ordering from Taki's. There are four different tables that can seat about seven or eight. I sit down with my group of friends first and then get up to talk to the guests when I finish my food.

Once everyone is done, we gather around to eat cake. Alec brings out a box. He opens it and on the cake, there was a beautiful photo of a drawing on the cake. A few people start murmuring and I get a closer look at the drawing.

Wait. That was MY drawing. A bit of realization rushes over my face and I'm pretty sure my face is pink.

"How did you get a drawing out of my sketchbook? I told you no one was allowed to look in there!" I half-shout to Jace. I am partly angry that someone went through it, and partly amazed at who had enough courage to do that. The people closer to me know I will kill them if they go through it.

"Relax, it was just me. There were some pretty good drawings of Jace in there, I have to say." Izzy grins.

"You are so dead, Izzy." I say through gritted teeth.

She laughs. "Lighten up. I didn't tell anyone about what you had drawn in there. Just that one picture. I promise."

"Whatever." I say.

The lights are dimmed and people sing the happy birthday song to me. I make a wish, then blow out the candles. Everyone claps.

For a second everyone is silent and then Max breaks it. "Can I have cake now?"

Everyone laughs and cake is served. It is great. Vanilla with buttercream frosting. Yum!

After, we hold a dance party. Bat is DJ like usual. I start to dance with Jace at first.

"Hey can I dance with Clary too?

"Don't you have Izzy to dance with?" Jace complains.

"Yeah, but she is dancing with Alec." Simon points to Izzy and Alec.

"Sure whatever." Jace lets me go and walks away.

I watch him for a second, he talks to Jem for a minute and they both disappear to somewhere, where I can't see them. I turn my attention back to Simon.

"So," I start. "How is being a Shadowhunter?"

"Great!" Simon says. "Even though, it's been almost a year, I think I am getting used to it finally. I have to start my job soon, but I talked to Jia and she said that until our Parabatai training is over, I will only be working around the east coast."

"Good that you're taking it slower." I say.

"But, when I am done, I'll be working around the U.S.A. I only have to do one country, thank god." Simon says. "Do you want to sit down? I can grab something for us to drink."

"Sure that would be great." I respond. I sit down at a table.

Simon comes back with two drinks. "This won't turn me into a rat will it?" I ask, teasing him.

"I am positive that they won't turn make you turn into a rat." Simon laughs.

I decide to ask Simon about his new job. He and a few other people that Ascended are going to be doing the same job, but some of them are in different countries.

"So, what is your job exactly?" I question.

"There are Shadowhunters all over the world taking care of mundanes right? Or downworlders." He says. I nod. "There are also Downworlders who are watch people at Pandemonium and stuff like that."

"So if they see a mundane, say at a Pandemonium or a club that can see through Glamours, they would alert one of us that is working in the country." Simon explains.

"But, only if they are teenagers or younger right? And not taking a drug, like feeding of vampires by their choice." I ask.

"Correct. After alerting us, they would bring one of us out to watch them for say, a week. If we think they are alright, then we tell the Academy, and they decide if they are okay, based on our reports. If yes, we would tell them everything. We tell them what our world is like, mundanes don't really know right?"

"What if they already know?" I question him.

"Then we skip to asking them if they would like to have a part in it." Simon answers. "They say yes or no and if they say yes, we send them to Alicante."

"Cool. That seems tough." I say, amazed.

"I know right?" Simon says. We finished our drinks while Simon was talking. We were silent for a minute, and then a voice comes over the speakers.

I turn to the speaker and look back at Simon to find that he disappeared.

"Hey, I hope you were all enjoying what music was playing a few minutes ago, but I think it's time for a little change." Bat steps away from the microphone and Simon comes up.

"I have a very special guest with me today." Simon points to Izzy, who covers her head in her hands. Simon pulls her up. She whispers something in his ear. "Whatever. We also have Jace and Jem providing with music." Simon gestures to his right and I turn my head to see who is playing. Jace sits down at the piano and right next to that, Jem sits on a stool, his violin ready.

And Izzy begins to sing.

 **A/N The song is The Other Side by Ruelle. I don't own the song. I just love it.**

 _I don't want to know who we are without each other_

 _It's just too hard_

 _I don't want to leave here without you_

 _I don't want to lose part of me_

 _Will I recover?_

 _That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings_

 _Did we ever see it coming?_

 _Will we ever let it go?_

 _We are buried in broken dreams_

 _We are knee-deep without a plea_

 _I don't want to know what it's like to live without you_

 _Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

 _Is it fair, or is it fate?_

 _No one knows_

 _The stars choose their lovers, save my soul_

 _It hurts just the same_

 _And I can't tear myself away_

 _Did we ever see it coming?_

 _Will we ever let it go?_

 _We are buried in broken dreams_

 _We are knee-deep without a plea_

 _I don't want to know what it's like to live without you_

 _Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

 _I don't want to know x8_

 _We are buried in broken dreams_

 _We are knee-deep without a plea_

 _I don't want to know what it's like to live without you_

 _Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

 _Can't live without you._

Everyone claps. Izzy sits back down.

"Thank you Izzy." Simon says. "What a night! Thank you all for coming down for Clary's birthday. I would like to say that this was one of the hardest things to do since Ascending, but ignoring Clary all day, has been really hard."

We all laugh. I stand up. I walk up to the stage and steal the mic from his hands.

"Thank you so much for coming to my twentieth birthday. Thank you my friends, mom, Luke, and Jonathan for planning this without me knowing. Good night everyone!" I say, everyone laughing.

I see all my guests out the door. Magnus makes a bunch of portals for everyone to get back to their homes. After everyone leaves, Magnus cleans up in five seconds by transferring all the trash to the dump outside.

I say good night to everyone and then go to bed.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for waiting. I have the next chapter written already so I will edit it and then get it online shortly. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER (Sorry for time skips, I didn't really know what to do for the Parabatai Training.)**

I blocked Simon's hit aiming at my left arm. I swung my sword on his right shoulder, but he blocks it with a quick twist, of his left arm. I then bring my sword under his legs. Simon jumps and over and over we practice until our arms and legs hurt. I hear someone coming in the training room, so I signal Simon to stop for a second to see who it is. Plus, I am tired.

"Hey Clary, we're going on a mission. You and Simon can come to see how Alec and I fight together." Jace says.

"I'm sure we have seen you fight together over a hundred times, but we can still come with you." I say rolling my eyes.

"Okay, good. I'm sure our parabatai fighting skills are too good for you to handle. Oh, and gear up." Jace says. He drops a kiss on my forehead and then exits the room.

I hastily grab my stele and put on my boots and gear jacket, and I see Simon doing the same.

"Are you adjusting to being a Shadowhunter?" I ask.

"Clary, I've adjusted awhile ago. I think the hardest part is coming out to my mom and sister. Not that I'm gay, coming out as a Lovelace and Shadowhunter." Simon responds.

"Oh, well I think you should start with Rebecca. She will know what to do. She was the first in the family to understand you being a vampire right?" I say.

"Yeah I guess. Do you think she's capable for Ascension? I was thinking, because she is sort of qualified. I can tell her and stuff and we can-" Simon starts.

"She's too old, I read somewhere that you can't be an adult. Isn't she done with collage? I'm sure that the Clave would let you tell her bits, of where you are and stuff, but she wouldn't be able to Ascend." I say. I see Simon's face fall.

"Whatever, I can ask Jia in a month about telling her the basics, Downworlders, Shadowhunters, that stuff." Simon and I exit the room.

We head down to the weapons room. We see Jace and Alec, and Alec throws me a seraph blade and a dagger.

"So where exactly are we going?" Simon asks.

"Down to Central Park. There are a few Shax scaring the Faeries down there." Alec responds.

"Glamoured?" I ask.

"Yes." Jace says. "You guys are going to watch us first, and then you can do a few others."

We nod and I portal my friends to Central Park.

"Haven't we seen you fight a thousand times? Isn't it the same as usual?" Simon complains. I side with Simon, we've seen them fight together.

"That's true, but we also wanted to get out of the Institute for a bit, we wanted you guys to try, and we also wanted to show you how Parabatai things are more powerful." Alec explains.

"Also we just wanted to show off our fighting skills." Jace says. He earns a punch on the arm from each of us.

"Okay, so there are four Shax demons. Alec and I will show you how it's done on one of them, then you have to be quick and do it to two others. Got it?" Jace explains.

Simon and I nod and Alec and Jace expertly fight off a Shax demon.

"GO!" Alec shouts and Simon and I do our best to fight similar to them, copying some of their moves.

"Good. Do it to the other one, then stop." Jace says.

"But there is another one-" I start to say.

"Just do it!" Alec says.

We fight off the other one and Jace and Alec congratulate us.

"What about the other one? I don't see it around here." Simon says. I look around with him, and he's right, the fourth Shax demon is no where to be seen.

"There is another one, it's just not here. We are going there next. Great job you two. I think you are ready for the Parabatai Ritual." Alec says. "Follow Jace, let's start walking before the other Shax is unreachable and we have to go back to the Institute to track it."

"Where are we going?" I ask. Simon and I follow Jace, Alec coming from behind.

"We are heading for the next Shax demon. It's around here. Alec and I are going to let it injure us. We will be weak so you will have to finish it off. Simon is going to draw an Iratze on Alec, and he will draw one on me. This is to win Simon's bet that Parabatai putting runes on each other is quicker healing than regular people. You are going to have to owe me ten bucks once we are done here."

"You are really extra." Alec and I say together.

"I know," Jace says with a smile. "Ready?"

We nod and a Shax demon comes from a bush. It attacks Jace and Alec leaving each of them with a wound. Simon and I finish the beast off, and Simon draws a rune on Alec. It takes a minute for the effect to take place. When he's fine, Alec draws an Iratze on Jace. This only takes a few seconds for Jace to be healed and well.

"Simon owes me ten dollars now. Clary, back to the Institute?" Jace says.

I nod and create a portal. And with that, we are back at the Institute of New York.

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

 **Simon POV**

We are back in Idris. A smaller council is in session and at the end, Clary and I have to do our Ritual. Jia talks about some boring things dealing with Jonathan and Jocelyn and Luke and I don't really listen until the Consul says, "Will Simon Lovelace and Clarissa Fairchild come up?" Jia's voice rings in my ears.

Clary and I walk up to the stage. She grabs my arm to steady herself. She is shaking a little bit. I could tell she was nervous, because I was too.

"Now for the Parabatai ritual between Simon Lovelace and Clarissa Fairchild." Jia says. A Silent Brother walks to the stage.

Brother Enoch places his stele on the floor and he draws a complicated rune. Lines flow out of the rune on the floor creating the circle for the ritual.

"Simon Lovelace, stand here. Clarissa Fairchild, to the opposite side." Jia calls. She points to where we have to stand. Clary and I walk to our respective sides.

"Please say the words of the Parabatai Oath." Jia says.

" _Whither thou goest, I will go, where thou diest, will I die. And there I will be buried: The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me."_

We say the words and come forward into the circle. I draw the bonding rune on her shoulder, and she draws it over my heart.

"Now you are bonded for life." Jia says. "When you draw runes on each other it will be stronger. When you fight in battle together, you will be stronger together."

Clary and I nod, and go back to our seats. She hugs me.

"The council is concluded. Thanks for joining us and also congratulations on Simon and Clary." Jia finishes. Everyone claps and leaves.

"Congratulations on our Parabatai." Jocelyn hugs Clary and then me.

"Now Izzy is fifth wheeling between all of us." I say grinning. I take her hand and we hug. She leans up to kiss me.

Izzy breaks away, mumbling something about how she said that she never wanted a Parabatai anyway. I laugh and we all head to dinner.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"Jonathan's coming home with us for good this time right?" I ask Clary at dinner. After Clary's birthday, Jonathan went back to Idris to clear things up. Part of the Deal was to go to Alicante and work at the Academy. I don't think he minded it, I think he missed Clary and the rest of us. After four months, (the term ended) he's allowed to come back to New York.

She nods, taking a sip of her drink. "Tomorrow."

"Okay," Alec says. "He's living at the Institute?"

"Yeah, he just decided that." Clary explains.

"Good. It will give us some bonding time with him." I say.

"Except me." Simon says. "I have to travel now. The head of the Recruiters needs me. I probably won't be home for at least a month."

"Aw," Izzy says. "We'll miss you. Or at least Clary and I will." She glares at Alec and me and we just shrug.

"Sure Simon, we'll miss you too." Alec and I say, sarcastically.

"Whatever." Simon rolls his eyes at us.

We finish dinner and Catarina, who was in Idris, made us a portal, giving Clary a break. We portal back to New York.

 **I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry I skipped four months. Any suggestions, please let me know. I am running out of ideas lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N enjoy**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Bye, Simon," I say. "I'll miss you. Have fun in Chicago." I hug him. Simon was going off to Chicago to work his job as Recruiter. He wouldn't be back for another month or two.

"I'll miss you too, Clary." Simon responds. "You too Izzy." He breaks off the hug to go hug his girlfriend. She kisses him.

"Don't forget this!" Alec says, running out of the institute. He holds up a file.

"Thanks," Simon says, taking the folder.

"What did you forget?" Izzy asks him. She rolls her eyes at him.

"The file for the person I am watching out for." Simon says, his face turning red.

Izzy punches him in the arm. "Wow."

"Bye Simon. Izzy and Clary- I mean all of us will miss you." Jace says.

Simon punches Jace. He hugs Jace and then Alec, who for once, actually accepts the hug.

"I will miss you Simon." Alec says. "Unlike Jace."

Simon breaks away giving his girlfriend one last look. She returns it and Magnus makes a portal.

Simon waves good bye to me, then steps inside.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

I go into my room after a long day of training. Exhausted, I flop down on my bed. I reach for the sketchbook and pencil sitting on my nightstand. I start to draw. I don't really notice what I draw yet until I take a quick break to get some food. When I come back I realize that I have drawn Edom. I step back looking terrified. Since going there, I have been getting nightmares at least once a week of the place. It had been literally, hell. After waking up I would head to Jace's room and sleep there, the rest of the night nightmareless.

I decide to head to Jonathan's room. He had finally moved into the Institute. No one minded much and he was quite peaceful. I knock on his door.

"Come in," was the response from inside.

"Hi," I say.

"What's up Clary?" Jonathan asks.

"Nothing. I just drew this. You know how sometimes I draw things without meaning to? I just did now. And it's scaring me." I say. I show him the picture and he puts his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Clary. Is there anything I can do?" Jonathan asks. "Please say you didn't come in here to punish me for doing it."

"You did nothing. It's just... it's just nice to have a brother to depend on when you're feeling down." I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"You already had one. Now you have two." Jonathan says. I already know who he's talking about.

"I miss Simon. I hope he's doing well with his job." I say.

"Yeah, he seems good with it." Jonathan says.

"Thanks Jonathan. I'm going to head to bed now." I say.

"Good night Clary." He says.

I exit the room closing the door behind me.

* * *

There weren't any nightmares last night, so I didn't wake up in Jace's bed like I normally did. I eat some breakfast and take a shower after. I then head down to the office where Jace and I worked. I go in to find Jace talking with Alec, Izzy, and Jonathan.

"-Yes, they are missing. I checked the people working in New York." Alec. "All gone."

"Wait, what's going on?" I ask.

"There have been some people gone missing. They were supposed to report to us yesterday about mundanes feeding off vampires, but they never got back. We called and everything." Alec says.

"Okay. Did the mundanes have a choice?" Jonathan asks. "If they had choice I don't care."

"They didn't. That's why we sent someone after. Anyway, the New Yorkers weren't the only ones." Alec responds.

"Where else?" I ask. "Is it just that certain job or no?"

Alec pulls up the message sent from the Clave. "No. The other cities are Los Angeles, Houston, Seattle, Miami, Chicago-"

"Chicago? Is Simon all right?" Izzy interrupts.

"We are trying to reach him. If he or anyone else doesn't respond by tomorrow, the Clave is sending after." Jace says.

"Good," Izzy and I say together.

"I'm going to check the streets of New York. Hit the Hotel Dumort, check in with Maia and stuff." I say, getting up. I would normally have Simon as back up, but I need someone else this time. I look at Jace, then my brother. "Backup?"

"Woah, woah, woah, I am leading this. You guys are going as backup." Jace says jokingly, surprised because I never lead missions.

I laugh. "Come on boys." I push Jace a bit. Jonathan follows me out of the room, me pushing Jace in front of me.

We head to the weapons room to stock up. I don't bring much, just a dagger, my sword, and a seraph blade.

When we are done Jonathan says, "Where to first?"

"How about Magnus first? He might know something." Jace says.

I portal to Magnus. When we get there, Magnus knows nothing of this, but he and Max promise to watch out. Max has gotten a lot more mature, now that he has more of his power under control.

We check in with Lily at the Dumort, Catarina at the hospital, and Maia and Bat at the police station.

"I haven't seen anything. I will make sure me and my teams watch out." Everyone said.

Bat said that he would check Pandemonium too.

We thanked everyone and after seeing Maia and Bat, we gave up and went back to the Institute.

"Everyone said the same." Jace complained to Maryse at dinner. It has been a long time since she cooked Jace's favorite food, steak with mac and cheese and carrots on the side. So naturally, Jace was eating a lot.

"Jace, stop eating so fast. You'll get fat and you'll throw up later if you keep eating at that pace." Izzy says.

"You have been saying this to me for the past ten years. Have I ever gotten fat or thrown up afterwards?" Jace turns his complaining to Izzy.

"You have thrown up though." Maryse says.

"You're not helping!" Jace says.

We all laugh. "Jace, slower." I say. He looks at me and makes a face.

After we finish, we go to the big sitting room. We all sit and talk there for a while.

Jonathan leans over to me and whispers, "Clary, look there's a duck outside. Should I have Jace go outside?" He points to the window, and sure enough a duck is eating something off the ground next to the pond. I giggle and nod.

"Come on everyone I have something to show you outside." Jonathan stands up leading everyone outside. "Look over there." He points to the pond where the duck sits.

"Yeah what's so special about tha- AHHHHHHHHH!" Jace screams. We all laugh our heads off. Jace runs back inside.

"NOT funny. That was a duck. I don't like ducks. They are evil beasts. You know, I figured out where my hatred for ducks came from. Tessa's husband Will was scared too." Jace says when we were all back inside.

"Clary, you got a message on your computer. It's from the Chicago Institute." Izzy says. She looks nervous.

I get up and open the email from the Chicago Institute.

Alec, Izzy, Jonathan, and Jace gather around me.

 _To Clarissa Fairchild,_

 _I have been keeping out for your Parabatai and resident of the New York Institute, Simon Lovelace. He didn't show up to give reports this week, which was to say tonight. We have checked his apartment, and it occurs that the flat is in fine condition, but he wasn't there. I tried tracking him, but he disabled his tracking runes. I am going to check tomorrow and the next day, keeping an eye out for the person and for him._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Annie Wayland_

 _Head of Chicago Institute and Mid-West Conclave._

"Clary? Izzy? Are you okay?" Alec asks.

Izzy and I look at each other and I can see Izzy's eyes filling up with tears. I feel mine doing the same. We both get up at the same time and head to Izzy's room.

* * *

 **A/N Hoped you liked this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Clary POV**

"I don't know what to do!" Izzy complains, frustrated. "Jace do you think you and Alec could do the Parabatai tracking?" It has been a day since we discovered Simon missing. I portaled to the Institute in Chicago and they said that Simon hadn't filed the reports, and they are looking out for him. They said that sometimes that the mundane does go off, and it is hard to find them later, so the recruiter follows them. I then explained the situation of people missing. They promise to check the Chicago area, but they wouldn't be able to do much outside of Chicago.

"Yeah, we're working on it. We are going to attempt a tracking rune tonight." Jace responds.

"Good." Izzy lets a sigh of relief. "God, I've been obsessing over this for the last twenty-four hours, but I just HOPE Simon's okay."

"He is," I say.

"You know that because- oh right of course." Izzy says giggling. "The Parabatai rune. I keep forgetting about that. It took me almost a year to get used to Alec and Jace."

Jace stands up. "Alec, let's do the rune now."

"Okay." He says, getting up. I throw Alec one of Simon's tee shirts. He catches it and Jace draws a Tracking rune on both of their arms. Jace clutches the shirt tightly. Alec puts his hand on top of Jace's. They both close their eyes. I can tell that they are both thinking about Simon, their best memory or simply thinking of his face. A minute or two later, the both break apart and gasp.

"I know where he is." Jace says.

"But it doesn't make sense. He was in Chicago." Alec says, a confused look on his face.

Izzy and I look at both boys, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"He's somehow in New Jersey." They say together.

"How?" Izzy questions. "Even if he did manage to get there, the only Shadowhunter that can make portals is sitting right in front of me. A warlock must've taken him through."

"I'm calling Simon." I say. I go out into the hall and dial his number.

"Hey it's Simon." he says.

"Simon, thank god!" I say, relieved.

"I'm probably really busy right now, so I will pick up as soon as I can. Just leave a voice message at the beep."

I decide to leave one. "Hey, it's Clary. Please let us know when you can call back. Izzy and I are frantic."

I walk back into the room. I meet Jace's eyes. "No response." I say. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Clary-" Jace starts.

"I'm going to search New Jersey tomorrow, and I need all of your guy's help." My eyes scan Jonathan, Jace, Alec, and come to rest on Izzy, knowing she wants this boy back as much as I do.

"I don't want to lose him." I whisper. "Especially if the other side took him."

I go to my room and get call it a night.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

I stay out in New Jersey for a night in a Best Western Hotel. I turn on my phone, having it kept off for the day so no one could track me. I discover to have fifty texts from Izzy and Clary, thirty phone calls from the girls, and Jace and Alec as well. Magnus called twice, and Maia called four times. I also have a few voice mails. After listening to them, I decide to text Izzy.

Simon: Izzy?

Izzy: SIMON Thank Raziel.

Simon: Izzy, ur ok?

Izzy: where hav u ben?

Simon: Im in NJ. I didn't want to attract too much to my location

Izzy: Where r u exactly? We r coming for u 2moro.

Simon: Princeton. Only tell jace and alec and clary and jon. no one else

Izzy: ok

Simon: I will meet u somewhere and explain. it too risky over text

Izzy: ok, going to tell the gang. I love u.

Simon: I love u 2 Iz

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness. I'm tired.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N It's sort of hard to write these things.**

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

"We have to get to Princeton in New Jersey right away." I say to Clary, storming in her room. It was morning. She was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Is that were Simon is?" Clary asks, pulling a red tee shirt over her head.

"Yeah," I say showing her the texts.

"Thank the Angel he contacted you. I thought he might've left his phone back in Chicago." Clary says with relief.

"I can have Jace and Alec track him, it shouldn't be too hard now that we know the general location." I say walking out. "Meet at breakfast! Bring Jonathan." I call back.

I head down to breakfast, where Jace and Alec are sitting. I slide my phone over to them, heading over to the cabinet to make some toast.

"He texted you?" Alec says. "How do you know it's him."

"Good point." I say taking the phone back from them.

Izzy: Simon? u up?

Simon: ya

Izzy: I need proof this is Simon Lovelace. what is your romance name lol?

Simon: Lord Montgomery haha

Izzy: Coming 4 u today.

I finish texting Simon. "Yeah it's him." I say. The toast pops up and I take it out to smear jam all over it. Clary and Jonathan come in, by the look on Jonathan's face, I could tell that Clary filled him in. They make themselves breakfast. We eat, talking plans and ideas on where Simon is.

When everyone is done, we head to the weapons room, to stock up, in case there are demons or people following Simon.

"Clary, have you been to Princeton?" I ask.

"Yes. I went there once with my mom." she responds.

"Okay, aim for where you remember. We'll figure it out from there. I will bring a shirt of Simon's just in case." Jace says. He goes into Simon's room to get the shirt. While he is doing that, we all put on glamour runes.

She nods, and we go outside. Once outside, she makes a portal. I am the first to leap through. On the other side, I see a park. It is quiet and there are trees everywhere. I look behind me, and see Jace, Alec, and then Clary appear out of the portal.

"Where are we?" Jace asked.

"Right outside Princeton University." Clary answers. "My mom wanted me to go there."

"Oh okay, shouldn't be too hard to track now." I say.

"Clary, you should feel stronger now. Being away from your Parbatai makes you a little weaker." Alec explains. "Are you feeling stronger?"

"Yeah, a bit." Clary says, rubbing her shoulder where the Parabatai mark is.

"I'll ask Jia not to let Simon on the west coast for a long period of time next time we see her." Jonathan says, putting his arm around Clary.

Jace and Alec track him again.

"Marriott." Jace says looking around. "This way." He leads us to east of where we stand. We run after him, me feeling great again, after the last forty-eight hours.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

I sit in the lobby of my hotel. I decide to go over the files of the person I was watching. Last time I saw him was a few days ago. His name was Zane Oliver. So far he looked capable for Ascension. I talked to him once at a Pandemonium, pretending to be a vampire. I got fake fangs and all. I had covered my face with a pale powder. I wanted to Glamour myself into Raphael, but Annie Wayland told me that others might recognize Raphael. So, I just disguised myself. I talked to him, pretending I was a fledgling, and asking him if he knew everything about the Clave, the Downworld, etc. He knew somethings, and if the Clave let me, I was allowed to tell him more and take him off to Alicante.

"I'm tired of finding you in strange positions." a familiar voice calls down to me. "You're a Shadowhunter now, shouldn't you be able to look out for yourself.

I look up at the person, grinning. "I didn't want to lead the baddies to you guys." I get up and hug Jace. He slaps me on the back.

"Where's Izzy? Clary? Alec?" I ask looking around.

"They're outside. I was to look for you."

"Thanks," I grab my folder and head out.

"So explain, Simon." Jace asks. "Why New Jersey?"

I don't listen. I walk up to Izzy and kiss her on her forehead, hugging her tightly too. I break off, and hug Clary. I then hug Alec and Jonathan too.

"Let's go back to New York, then Jace can ask all the questions he wants." Clary says. She draws the portal rune. I grip my folder tightly and step in, my arm around Izzy.

Once on the other side, Maryse has lunch ready for us. She made a salad with sandwiches on the side. It's been a bit of time since I've had Maryse's food. Like always, it tastes delicious. We eat in silence for a bit and then Jonathan asks, "So Simon, why did you leave?"

"Okay, so everything was fine, you know, I was out watching for Zane Oliver, who I was supposed to watch for." I start to explain. "It was fine, then I started hearing stuff about people missing which started four days ago. I didn't bother about it, none of my Chicago- let's say friends, were missing. I went the next two days like normal. I also checked New York residents were missing. I texted Luke making sure it wasn't any of you. He said you were fine."

"Why'd you ask Luke and not us?" Clary asks.

"Luke and I have a long history." I say.

"Anyways, I was out and about when I see Clary, Izzy, Jace, Jonathan, and Alec." I continue.

"We didn't go to Chicago." Jonathan says, confused.

"Yeah, I thought it was you guys, doing a surprise visit or something. When I went to hug 'Clary" she immediately pulled away. You would never do that. I was really confused after trying to hug or shake hands with each of you."

"Well no one wants to touch you anyways, you-" Jace tries to say.

"Let him finish." Izzy says. She turns to me. "Go on."

"It was weird. We all went to dinner and I figured out it wasn't you guys. One, they all started speaking Italian, which I only know Jace and Jonathan speak. I spoke some, I guess they didn't know, but they wanted to kidnap me apparently. I asked when Izzy, Alec, and Clary all learned Italian. Izzy and Alec said they knew forever, and Clary said she knew since she started training. I knew that you guys all knew some Italian, but not fluently. That's when I knew that it wasn't you. Also, I would have felt stronger that Clary was there, but I didn't."

"How do you know Italian?" Alec asks curiously.

"My elective for sixth through ninth grade was Italian class. I learned more Italian and other languages when I went to the Academy in Idris too." I explain.

"I asked more questions about you guys, that only you guys would know, and they failed to answer them correctly. I had a feeling they had no idea what I was doing."

"I left early, heading to a friendly warlock's place. I asked him to portal me to New York, before he opened it, they barged in and as I was going through, Jonathan grabbed my foot, and I accidentally took him with me. Instead of leading him to here, I decided to go to a New Jersey. I killed him in New Jersey, and I figured out it was a real person glamoured to look like him. I didn't know who the person was but I took a picture of him."

Maryse studies the picture. "That's some Centurion guy."

"One of Zara Dearborn's minions?" Clary says. "Tessa told me that she's a famous Centurion."

"Nope, I read about them. I don't know who he was but, he was in that group that hates Ascended Shadowhunters. You know, mundane to Shadowhunter." Maryse says.

I suddenly have an idea. "Jace, who were the people that went missing here in New York?"

"Let me check..." Jace calls everyone in that lives and works at the Institute. A quick roll call is done, and Jace looks for the absent people in the files. "Yep, they're all Ascended."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry that I didn't get anything up last week. I started school so, you know all that back to school stuff's got to start. I may upload on a slower pace, (school) but I'll do my best.**

* * *

 **Jonathan POV (Yeah, lol I know I haven't done his POV yet)**

"It makes more sense." Jace says. "There would always be a group that didn't like the Mundane Shadowhunters."

"Simon, the people on your end? Were they all Ascended?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so. I'd have to check in with Anna Wayland though." He responds.

"They are also probably going after Recruiters as well, to stop them from helping more Shadowhunters." Izzy says thoughtfully.

I think for a minute. "Why would they want to stop the flow of Shadowhunters? It was down in 2007 because of Valentine and me. Shouldn't they want more even if reproduction isn't enough?"

I see my friends, thinking after what I said.

Clary speaks up. "No one blames you, Jonathan. We blame Sebastian."

"Are you sure? Do you know how hard it was to teach the Shadowhunters at the Academy? I only stayed a month. They all knew someone that was dead, that I killed or turned. They all still thought of me as the mass murderer. I felt bad enough, that Jia told me I was allowed to cut short and work for her the rest of my time in Idris. I told her what was wrong. At least Jia has a sense of mind, no wonder they made her Consul." My words silence them.

"What did you say to Jia?" Clary asks in a whisper.

"I wanted to end my life. But Jia stopped me. She reminded me that Shadowhunters get their names erased if they commit suicide and I still had something to live for." I say.

"Jia does have a sense of mind." Jace says.

Alec and Clary both slap him.

"Anyways, back to topic." I say, not wishing to discuss this anymore. My friends are silent for a minute and then they get back on topic.

I somewhat listen, but not really. They just talk about contacting Jia through Magnus and other stuff. When we're done I head to my room. I wait for a bit knowing that Clary was coming in later.

Sure enough, Clary knocks on my door. I open the door and she comes in.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Clary hugs me.

"Uh, it's okay." I say patting her on the back. I pull away.

"Did you really want to end your life?" Clary asks in a whisper.

"Yeah, but like I said, Jia helped me get past it. She offered for me to go back here early, but I wanted to stay to get past all of it. Besides, I liked Alicante."

"What was that something to live for?" She asks.

"You," I say. She pulls her head back to look up at me in surprise.

"Really?" She asks. I nod.

"You're more like Jace than I ever thought." She says grinning.

"I guess so, taught and raised for ten years by the same person." I say. I decide to tell her the heavy burden I was carrying around for weeks. "Clary, I've decided to do something."

"What is that, Jonathan?" She asks, looking worried.

"I want to travel. You know be a regular Shadowhunter, go to other Institutes around the world. Give the people to know the Jonathan on the inside." I say.

"Okay. When?" Clary asks.

"After Simon leaves to Chicago and stuff. I thought it would be the best time."

"I'll miss you. And you also have to tell our mom."

"Of course." I say

 **I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, but I have planned earlier that Jonathan was to leave eventually. He'll be back soon. Sorry for shortness. I just wanted to get something up for you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Just so you all know, the year set is 2010. Clary, Jace, and Isabelle are all around 20-21. Simon, Jonathan and Alec are all around 21-22"**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

 **Three week later.**

I wake up to golden hair faced the other way. I've been having a bit more nightmares than usual now with Jonathan gone. I have been going to Jace's room for the past few days, around three in the morning, doing my best not to wake him up. I get out of bed, again careful not to wake him. I head down to the kitchen, to discover Izzy eating toast and talking to someone over the phone.

"Hey, is that Simon?" I ask popping bread into the toaster. A week after he returned home, he had to go back to finish his assignment.

She turns her head towards me, nodding. She covers the phone with her hands and says, "Yeah, do you want to talk to him?"

I nod. She gives her phone to me and continues to devour the toast.

"Hey, Si." I say.

"Hi, Clary!" He says on the other end.

"How's work?" I ask.

"Good. In a week I get the reports back from the Clave, and then they tell me if I am allowed to tell the person everything."

"Have you talked to him?" I hear the toast pop and I take it out, and putting jam on it.

"Yeah, he knew some things. Like what downworlders are and stuff. That's about it. The werewolf that was working on him, before me talked to him a lot. So of course he Downworlder stuff. He also knew what the Clave was, but that's it. I'm sure he's good." Simon responds.

"That's good. Look I'll hand you back to Izzy. See you."

"I'll be home when I'm done with this guy." Simon says. I hand the phone to Izzy.

Jace comes in, with Alec. Jace leans over to kiss me, while grabbing a bowl and cereal.

"Good morning, Alec." I say. He's been living at Magnus' a lot and I don't see him everyday anymore.

"Hey, Clary." He says. "Where's Jonathan now? I forgot."

"Oh, sure you did." I roll my eyes. "He stopped in Los Angeles and is staying there for a bit, before going around. I guess he wants advice from Jem and Tessa." Jonathan a few days ago. In between the time we saved Simon from New Jersey and Jon leaving, we've been growing closer. I miss him a lot.

"Oh, okay." Alec says. He turns to Izzy. "Done talking to Simon. Listen, I'm not staying long. In a week, Magnus, Max, and I are heading around the world. Magnus is tired and wants to travel. We want to show Max stuff too."

"Oh, good." Jace says. "Magnus looks like he needs it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alec says. "Catarina is coming over to see Max in a bit. I have to go now."

"Bye, Alec." Izzy says. "Come back before you leave for the world."

"Okay. I'll come back tomorrow and then some other day, and then the day before I leave." Alec responds.

"That's good." I say, putting peanut butter on the toast.

After breakfast, I head down to the training room. I see someone with black hair, training. Not knowing who it is I call out, "Hello?"

The girl turns to me and I figure it out who it is.

"Oh hey! You're Simon's friend from the Academy, right?" I say, happy it's someone I somewhat recognize.

"Hi, Clary! Yeah, I'm Beatriz Mendoza." she says. Beatriz lowers her sword.

"May I ask why you're here? I don't mind taking in another Shadowhunter, it's just I am curious." I say.

"Oh, sorry I surprised you. I met Jace a minute ago. I asked if I could stay for a bit." she replies.

"I hope he said yes." I say.

"Is Simon here?" Beatriz asks.

"No, he's coming home soon though." I say. "Did Jace find you a room?"

"No not yet. I wanted to come train for a bit." she says, pointing to some luggage. "My stuff is over there."

"Let me take that over, and we can talk for a bit." I roll her luggage down the hall, to the elevator. "So tell me, why are you here?"

"Thought I'd be out of Idris for a while. I quit my job in Idris."

"Why?" I ask.

"It was a bit boring. Do you know Diana Wrayburn? She used to have the weapons shop in Alicante."

I nod, and Beatriz continues. "She now tutors for the Blackthorn children. Well I took over the shop until one of Diana's relatives came. I didn't want to work there anymore. Look, is there anywhere I can get a job around here?"

"Yeah, actually. We need a hand here. About a month ago, some people got killed and we haven't had time to replace them. I mean sure, Simon, Izzy, Jace, Maryse, and Alec can do stuff, but they all have other stuff to attend to." I explain.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Beatriz's face lights up.

"Great. I'll talk to Jace to see what you can do."

"Thanks so much."

We had arrived at her room. "So this is your room. There is a connecting bathroom to another room. No one sleeps there yet. I am over there, next to everyone else. Maryse is down the hall a little ways. If Jonathan is home, he'd be sharing bathroom with you. He's not so you're fine." I point out all of the places.

"Thanks so much. Where is he?" Beatriz sets down her luggage.

"He is traveling. I think that he's had enough of us right now." I say, smiling. She laughs. "I'll leave you to it. A map of the Institute and Manhattan is on the bed. You can find any other maps in the office, or living room."

"This place is like a hotel." Beatriz says.

"I never thought of it that way. See you around. At dinner Jace and I can introduce you to everyone properly and you can get a job roster. You can choose a job."

"Thank you so much Clary." She says.

"I put you in this room because it looks like you're staying here for a bit. I hope that's okay with you. Let Jace or me know if you want to switch. It's near the people that live here."

"Okay. Thanks again, Clary." she says, looking around the room.

I close the door. I head to the office.

"Hi Jace." I say.

"Hey Clary. Did you meet Beatriz Mendoza? She's staying with us for a while." Jace says, checking the mail he picked up.

"Yes. Jace, she requested a job here. I decided we'd give her a list and see what she picks." I tell him.

"Oh, sure." Jace responds. "Clary, there's something here for you. Not fire message."

"Of course Jace, it's Clave post." I say, rolling my eyes.

 _Tessa Gray_

 _Los Angeles Institute, CA_

"It's from Tessa." I open the box. In the box is three notebooks. I open it and recognize Tessa's pretty script.

"Cool. Look, there's a note." Jace says, picking it up.

 _To whom this might concern,_

 _This is my story. I hope you enjoy. Share it with Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Simon. You might find some familiar names in there; Herondale, Lightwood, Lovelace, Carstairs, Blackthorns, Fairchilds... Jem- or Brother Zachariah, has recently decided to tell the world who he really is. His real name is James Carstairs. And yes, we have told Emma and Blackthorns already. These notebooks are just from the time that the Shadow world was new to me, until my first husband, Will Herondale has died. I'm sure that Jem would tell you more, but be thankful that this is the shortened version- from me._

 _-Tessa and Jem._

 _P.S. Show Magnus, it'll make him laugh._

* * *

 **Hey again, sorry that this has taken awhile. My upload status will become slower, so I am sorry. Keep reading! Thank you to Creatify and others who enjoy my story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just so you all know, "Tessa's Story" is TID and TLH. No, I don't own either of the series. I thought it would be cool to add their story in this one. I always imagined Tessa and Jem somehow telling Clary and Jace their story. SPOILERS FOR TID. (I barely know anything about TLH, but I thought it would be cool adding that bit in as well, as it does tie to Tessa as her heritage, etc.)**

 **On a different topic, I am thinking about ending this story around 15-20 chapters, but I MAY be releasing a new story soon. Watch out for it :)**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

At dinner I give Beatriz Mendoza the roster of jobs and the requirements.

"All you have to pick a job that you like and meet the requirements to, and have a few backups in case you aren't capable for it. When you're ready, let me and Jace know what we can do. Don't worry, there has to be a job, that you can do. If you don't want any here, then that's okay. Your job as a Shadowhunter will still be a first, but you can have a side job, I guess you would call it." I explain.

"Thank you so much, Clary." She says, smiling. She takes the packet and we head to dinner.

"You eat in here? I was expecting a much more classy area where you eat." Beatriz observes.

"Sorry if you don't like it. We do have a classier dining room, but it's never used." Izzy says. "I'm Izzy, but you probably already know that."

"No, this is my taste. Yes, I do know you, but nice to meet you Izzy." Beatriz says. "Simon's girlfriend right?"

"Yep, that's me." Izzy bounds into the room.

"You have an older brother right?"

"Two if you count Jace. But yeah, that's Alec. He's at Magnus' with the child."

"Let's eat, I'm hungry." Jace says. To the kitchen, Jace says, "Maryse, you'd better made something good tonight."

A laughing noise comes from the kitchen.

"Know this Beatriz: Jace has been using this excuse of his eating since the age of twelve." Izzy says.

"I quote from Jace, 'I am a growing boy and need a healthy amount of food.' I think that is his life motto." I say.

Beatriz laughs. "My brother uses the same excuse."

"Beatriz, are you vegetarian?" Maryse says. She brings chicken and some potatoes and some soup.

"No," she responds.

"Good. I don't you could live in here without eating meat." I say.

"We should take her to Taki's soon." Izzy says.

"How about tomorrow?" Maryse says. "Have you been to New York before?"

"No," Beatriz responds. "I'd always wanted to come though."

"We can show her around." Izzy says. "Tomorrow can be a girl's day. Clary can come too."

"That sounds good." Beatriz says.

"It's settled, tomorrow is girls day. I'm going over to Magnus' to see Max in Alec's stead. He's coming over tomorrow. Beatriz can meet him." Maryse says.

"Cool."Beatriz says.

We all go our own separate ways after dinner. I start reading Tessa's stories. I text Magnus a picture.

C: Tessa sent me this today

 _Insert picture here_

M: is that tessa's handwriting?

C: yea

M: what's it about?

C: her life

M: ohh, have fun reading that :)

C: I will

M: you might see a familiar name in there such as magnus bane

C: haha. gtg

M: bye, biscuit

* * *

I was up late with Jace reading Tessa's story. I recognized a lot of names; Lightwood, Herondale, Branwell, Carstairs, etc.

"Hey, we should show Magnus before he leaves." Jace says, putting down the notebook. "He'll like this."

"Yeah, I took a picture of the first page and texted it to him. I'm tired." I say, yawning. "I shall sleep now." I kiss Jace goodnight and fall into deep slumber.

In the morning, I wake up before Jace, like I always do. I see Beatriz come out of the room to head to the bathroom. I head down to the kitchen and make an egg. Beatriz comes in five minutes later.

"Good morning, Clary. I have decided my job." Beatriz says. "Do I make my own breakfast?"

"Great! I'll set up a meeting with Jace after breakfast. Yeah, we all make our own breakfasts."

"Okay cool, I'll have to learn where everything is. Where is the cereal?"

I point to a cabinet, while flipping the egg over.

"Good morning, Clary." Alec says.

"Hi Alec." I say. "Did you eat breakfast at Magnus'?"

"Yeah," He scans Beatriz. "Hey, you must be Beatriz. Izzy told me that there was a newcomer in the Institute. Welcome! I'm Alec Lightwood." He holds his hand out, and Beatriz shakes it.

"Hi, I am Beatriz Mendoza. I'm Simon's friend from the Academy."

"Cool."

I finish my food, as Jace and Izzy walk in.

"Beatriz is ready. She chose a job. We can meet with her after breakfast." I tell Jace.

"Okay great." Jace says. "Give me a minute to eat."

"Of course,"

I head to the bathroom to take a shower. When I finish, I grab a pen and paper, writing to Tessa, not knowing her phone number.

 _Dear Tessa,_

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to write your story. Jace and I started reading it, and we are at the part where you first met the London Institute's residents. I looked up Charlotte and Henry Branwell in my family tree, and I am thankful for their_ _decision to continue the Fairchild line!  
Tessa, I never knew you could Change! What an interesting power. Thanks again for the story. If you do not mind, I will continue to update you with the information that I have read. Not everyday, hopefully, but maybe once a week? Write back what you think. _

_Wishing you well,  
Clary Fairchild_

* * *

 ** _I really do enjoy writing these Clary and Tessa bonding moments! What do you think of Beatriz? Let me know._**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the end of the story not counting the epilogue. I am sorry to say this is the end, but I have to do this. I am making a new story, so stay tuned. Clary POV until the end. Sorry, I didn't include Malec that much for this story. I am keeping this story as "work in progress" or whatever it is so I can add weddings, and stuff... Thank you so much for the love and support to this story.**

* * *

Beatriz meets Jace and me in the office after lunch.

"So where are we at?" I ask, reading Beatriz's notes. Jace looks over my shoulder. "You know, you don't really look like an news poster, and Alec normally does that, but we can always have two jobs."

"You'd look good for a lot of these actually. I forgot to ask, what have you been wanting to do anyways? You can say anything, except for Head of Institute." Jace says.

"I'd always wanted to be a teacher." Beatriz confesses. "That was always my dream job, but Shadowhunter first."

"Hey, I have an idea. If Clary or I aren't present, you can fill in for us at council meetings, and keep watch on the news around New York and the Clave. You'd obviously have to tell us, and if it was big, the Consul. That's first pick on your jobs right?" Jace asks.

Beatriz nods.

"Well anyways, Alec has a child so he will be barely doing stuff, but listen. There have been a few child Shadowhunters around the Brooklyn and Manhattan areas. It would be great to have a tutor. We are the only Institute higher than the Philadelphia, which covers the rest of the middle-ish east coast, Florida taking the bottom of the east coast." I explain. "Would you like the position of Tutor and Reporter?"

Beatriz's face lights up. "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Thanks. I'll ask Catarina or Magnus to look up all the children in the area and they can send to you. You have to be experienced in almost all areas, and be good with weapons. You have to have a lot of patience and tolerance, because handling children is a lot of work. Is that good? You can have more time to study and practice, and stuff." I say.

"Thank you so much Clary." Beatriz hugs me and Jace.

"No problem." I say. Beatriz walks out of the room.

I check my phone and I got a few texts from Simon.

S: Clary? Im coming back soon

C: Yay! When?

S: Tonight

C: Tell Izzy yet?

C: I take it your assignment went well?

S: Yep. The Clave liked him better than expected. I got a break and the other person on assignment gave me a break so I could come home earlier. Anna let me free early, so Im coming home tonight

S: Of course I told Izzy

C: C U tonight. There is a person waiting for you here :)

S: Who? See you

"Jace, Simon's coming home tonight." I say.

"Good, Isabelle will be happy." Jace doesn't look up from the papers he's reading.

"What are you reading?" I move over to see what's up.

 _To Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale  
_ _The Centurions have been captured. It's all safe now, they are locked up in the Silent Brothers Prison, and it's all good.  
_ _Wishing you all well,  
_ _Anna Wayland_

"Oh, good they've been captured." I say.

"Yeah, but expect more." Jace says.

"Of course." I respond.

I write to Jonathan

 _Hey,  
I miss you Jon. Write back where you are and what you have learned! Update: Beatriz Mendoza, one of Simon's friends from the Academy, is now the tutor in the Institute. The people that were killing Ascended Shadowhunters are now in SBP. (Silent Brother Prison.) Come back for Christmas, otherwise mom and Luke will be sad.  
Miss you,  
Clary_

I send my brother the note via Fire message.

* * *

I was reading Tessa's book again to pass the time until Simon got here. If he doesn't arrive by two, I am going to give up waiting and go to bed. It is almost midnight now. Following Tessa's journey, I am now reading the part where she and Jem talk on the Blackfriars Bridge for the first time.

I hear a high pitched scream, that could have woken all of New York and I go out of the room expecting Simon. I also feel a bit stronger. I step out into the hall and make my way down to the front door, and see Izzy and Simon hugging passionately. Simon then notices me and moves to hug me.

"Hey Si!" I exclaim. "Welcome back."

"Hi Clary. I missed you." Simon says. Jace and Beatriz come down too to welcome Simon back.

"Beatriz! I wasn't expecting you! Nice to see you." Simon hugs Beatriz as well.

"Hi Simon. Yes, I got a job here." she says.

"Nice. Hello Jace." Simon stands there, holding out his arms. Jace gives in eventually and we all laugh.

"Oi, Simon." Jace says.

"Oi to you too. I'm tired. I think I am going to head to bed right now, and I'll see everyone in the morning. Alec at Magnus'?"

"Of course. Good night Simon." I say.

When I get back to my room I discover a fire-message waiting for me on my desk.

 _Hi Clary,  
You're my new diary. There is this girl I like that I met in London a few weeks ago, and I may be going back after staying here in Germany, and I want to see her again. Yes, she is a Shadowhunter, Ascended and she's very nice and pretty. It's nice here in Germany, and it's really fun touring around the world. Glad to see that the SBP have the Centurions under control.  
Jonathan_

I smile at the note, glad that my brother has a chance at someone. I quickly write back.

 _Simon arrived a few minutes ago, he came home early. It's almost midnight as I am writing this. Does the girl like you as well? Take a picture with her and send it to me. :) Stalker? Yes, but I want to see if she is your type.  
Clary_

* * *

 ** _Love these bonding notes, but sadly this story is coming to a close. I have to write an epilogue first. I am makinga few more one-shots but not in this story; clace wedding/proposal, and sizzy proposal/wedding, and malec proposal. Maybe when Izzy has her first child or something like that. Something later. After that this story is done. THANKS AGAIN._**

 ** _Go follow Morgenstern128, they're an awesome writer, and if you follow my advice and go to their page, comment saying that I sent you there :)_**


	16. Epilouge

**This is the last chapter in the story. I know I've said this a lot, but I love you all.**

* * *

 **Eight years later**

So this is the end. Jonathan came home after two years. He went all around the world. He met a nice woman in London, named Lena Tanner. She worked for the London Institute until she was fourteen, then she Ascended. Writing to Tessa weekly, I asked her if she knew anyone by the last name of Tanner. She responded and said that she knew two respectable people, that were mundanes with the sight.

Max has grown more as well. Apparently warlocks's minds mature faster than their bodies. Tessa told me she didn't grow at a warlock rate because she was part Shadowhunter.

Magnus and Alec are married. They have two children, Raphael and Max.

Izzy and Simon are married too have a little girl that is named Rebecca and an older boy that's named Max. Izzy is pregnant with another child, but we don't know the gender yet though.

Jonathan and Lena have a handsome boy named Thomas.

Me on the other hand, am pregnant and a Herondale. I went to the Silent Brothers after I found out and they said twins, a boy and a girl. Jace and I are thinking of names, and I am thinking Tessa and Lucian. Jace wants the names Celine and another Max. I agreed with Max, but I think that three Max's might be a it to much

Maia and Bat have no children and are still the same as every.

Emma and Julian are a complicated story, but they are together at least.

All is well.

But because, we are Shadowhunter, or Downworlder it doesn't mean that all is well. We keep fighting, but at least we are all together.

* * *

 **That's it. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to watch out for my other stories.**


End file.
